


The Slut and the Sadist

by lollzie



Series: Summer of Gotham [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, No Plot, One Shot, Summer of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollzie/pseuds/lollzie
Summary: Gotham thinks Barbara and Tabitha are monsters. But that doesn't mean that's all there is to them.





	The Slut and the Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer of Gotham challenge. Week 2 - cuddles.

To the world they are harsh, and bitter. They’re feisty and headstrong. They’re stubborn and they are wicked. They are everything that women should not be. They are not meek, not polite and not maternal. 

She is a slut in her short dresses and with her platinum hair. 

She is a sadist with her trusty whip and overpowering bloodlust. 

They are everything that is wrong in the world, but still they get no respect. Gotham is a man’s world, and despite all they have done, all the bastards they’ve killed and mobs they’ve toppled it is never enough. There is always someone else they have to fight. Neither thinks they’ll ever truly make it to the top, but it doesn’t make them stop. Makes them more determined in fact.

But it isn’t true. What the world sees of them are carefully curated lies, masks they wear to protect themselves and make them strong. 

When it is just the two of them, in a penthouse apartment overlooking the city they are softer. They can pretend they’re not in Gotham, can pretend for a few hours that it is just them. They are as obsessed with each other as they were the day they met. They know the other’s body like the back of their hands now, know what they like and what they don’t. 

And the sex is amazing. It’s hot and fiery. It’s when they can release all the anger that they hold for the world. There is no expectation of following societal cues, they don’t need to be gentle and they don’t need to be passive like they’ve had to be with past partners. 

But it’s been years now and it’s no longer just sex. Sometimes, when it’s been a long day, week, month they just want to hold each other. When they’re covered in blood that’s not their own, gunshots still ringing in their ears they need comfort. 

They lie on the king-size bed, limbs so tangled it would be almost impossible to know where one started and the other ended if it wasn’t for the contrasting skin tones and they say nothing. They just breath the other in, not wanting to break the spell they’re under. 

She likes to trace patterns on her dark skin with the tip of her brightly coloured nails.

She likes to count the freckles that dust her pale complexion. 

She likes to talk about the all art she used to work with, voice coming alive as she revisits her former passion. Facts spilling from her lips so quickly, as if she can’t control herself now she’s started, but she’s never told to shut up or made to feel ashamed for her love of it. 

She doesn’t like to talk about her brother, thinking about his untimely demise and twisted resurrection is enough to bring her to tears. But when it’s just the two of them, locked away from the chaos that is their city, she is safe to cry and scream, held tight in the arms of her beloved.

And when they have to leave, prise themselves away from each other and place the hard, unfeeling masks back on it feels like another part of their hearts are breaking. But it’s necessary if they’re ever going to win in this bloody and never-ending war for Gotham’s top spot. Maybe one day it will be over, maybe one day they will be able to bring down their walls when in public. But that day is not today nor tomorrow, so for now they must stay as they are. 

To the world they are harsh, and bitter. But to each other, they are perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being quite a different style of writing for me, I normally steer clear of drabbles and character studies like this so I hope everyone enjoyed! It also ended up being quite a bit darker and a lot less fluffy (and cuddlely) than I initially intended.


End file.
